


The Way Forever Aches

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Swearing, Thievery, aggressive affection, descriptions of semi gross things, erotic eating if you turn your head and squint, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, poor money managing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The semi epic conclusion to the mini-saga within the Forever Everything series. Follow Sami and Kevin as they attempt (and succeed somewhat) to fill a t-shirt full of ice and try their best (and fail miserably) to act like normal, sane human beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Forever Aches

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this should be the last of this particular night. Finally. Apologies to anyone who is tired of this little trilogy. Apologies to anyone who wanted me to write about this one night forever.
> 
> Truth be told, I needed the break. This series is LONG and I've already got like twelve oneshots all lined up. So far, most of them are REALLY dark, or angsty. Or both. So its nice to have a breather episode every now and then.
> 
> Also, don't get used to Wednesday uploads. That was because I didn't want to make you wait all week for The Way Forever Bleeds, which I regard as the weakest of the series so far. Besides, I rarely have time on the weekdays to upload. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I fixed the damn formatting, sort of. Sorry about that, my internet was all fucked up last weekend and I wasn't sure if I'd get it to post at all, so I didn't look at it after it was posted to see if it came out all right. My bad, it should be fixed now, it looks fine on my end.

“Are you fucking serious right now?”

Sami stares down at the pile of pocket debris in his lap, fighting the urge to just burst into tears on the hood of the car.

“Are you **actually** fucking serious right now?”

Sami shakes his head, whining when Kevin puts a hand on top of his skull and forces it back down so he can continue spreading ointment across Sami’s shoulder blades.

“Kevin its not a big deal-”

“It is a big deal, you need ice for your bruised back. I thought that was what you have been bitching about for the last hour. Is that not why you went to that stupid gas station? Is that not why I have blood and sawdust and slimy medicine all over my hands?”

Kevin presses down a bit too hard and Sami flinches under the touch, his abused skin aching in protest. Kevin’s breath ghosts over Sami’s neck and the slighter man suppresses a shudder at the heat Kevin puts off.

Sami loves Kevin, but he runs hotter than a furnace.

“Or was that all for nothing? Did I put up with all of that for no reason? Could we have just parked somewhere and crashed? Could I have been dreaming about making love to Marilyn Monroe right now, instead of rubbing bacitracin into your back at one thirty in the morning?”

Well. There is no safe answer to that.

Sami snagged the last piece of pizza, pulling a pepperoni off and hanging it over his shoulder like a piece offering.

“Kevin, you know what I mean. Yeah, my back hurts and that sucks, but we need to make it until the next show. A four dollar bag of ice is three dollars and ninety cents more than we have so I can go without it.”

Kevin looks at him searchingly before leaning forward and snagging the pepperoni in his teeth. There is a moment of muffled chewing before Kevin finally pulls back, stepping away from the car, the sudden loss of warmth momentarily disorienting Sami’s tired body.

“You know what? We might not have four dollars for a bag of ice that is way bigger than what we need, but we do have full access to a bar where we can get the exact amount necessary for the task at hand.” Kevin says thoughtfully, licking his lips, that mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

Sami feels a pull of dread. Oh, this will surely end badly for the both of them.

“Kevin I’m pretty sure that is not how it works. I doubt we get unlimited access to stuff in the places we wrestle-”

Kevin smirked, whole demeanor radiating pure undiluted confidence, “We don’t need unlimited access. We just need a handful of ice. They can consider it compensation for those shitty tables.”

Sami leans into Kevin’s space as the other man beams at him, clearly impressed with his own clever reasoning. “Kevin, _you_ threw me into those tables. Believe me, the integrity of the tables was fine.”

Kevin raises a finger, waving it insolently in Sami face, “Nope! If all it takes is a fat guy in a singlet throwing a masked twiglet off the top rope to break your tables, your tables lack stability,” Sami goes cross-eyed watching Kevin wave his finger back and forth as the other man talks through his logic, “Therefore, the owner of said tables is responsible for either buying better tables or compensating those injured by the dangerous tables with ice.”

Kevin leans forward, index finger right in front of Sami’s nose, as if he is a preschool teacher and Sami is an unruly student. Sami blinks hard, pushing Kevin’s hand down with his own, twining their fingers together when Kevin doesn’t immediately pull his hand away.

- _this is fine right? He's not tearing himself away like he hates it so_ -

Kevin looks at him and time seems to slow, their fingers laced together, Kevin’s hand hot on Sami’s thigh - _when did Kevin’s hand move?_ \- both of them breathing the same air for a heartbeat that makes Sami’s chest ache.

- _not a good idea_ -

“Pretty sure the bar owner didin’t stack his own tables three high right next to the ring Kevin. One of the other wrestlers probably put them there.” Sami said softly, unsure why he was whispering, but sure that this was maybe slightly dangerous.

For himself or Kevin he wasn’t quite sure.

The dark, unreadable look in Kevin’s eyes lightens to visible exasperation and he drops his head, groaning against Sami’s collar bone.

“Oh for fucks sake! We don’t have enough money for a bag of ice! You don’t want to go back to the convenience store -not that I blame you, that place was **bullshit** \- so I don’t see what other option we have. I’m not listening to you whine about your back all night. Besides, I need you to be in fighting condition so it doesn’t look like I’m beating up a cripple next week.”

Kevin pulled his head up and gave Sami a heated stare, his dark eyes aglow with irritation and that inner fire that made Sami’s heart skip a beat. Feeling off balance - _why is everything so visceral tonight?_ \- Sami raised the slice of pizza to Kevin lips, an apologetic smile on his face.

Kevin gives him a half lidded look of disapproval, “Bribing me with pizza is not a solution to the problem at hand Sami.”

Sami shrugs, wincing at the twinge his back gives him. Ignoring Kevin’s smirk of triumph, he pulls a string of cheese off the slice, “Its good pizza. And apparently what I get instead of ice.”

Kevin makes a frustrated noise and Sami capitalizes, shoving a corner of the slice into Kevin’s mouth. Kevin rolls his eyes but bites down, licking his bottom lip as he pulls back slightly, eyes never leaving Sami’s.

Sami finds himself slightly short of breath and looks away - _why is tonight so strange_ \- taking a bite of his own.

- _its like and indirect kiss_ -

“Okay!” says Sami, a little too loudly and a lot too forcefully, swallowing with a wince as the half chewed piece of pizza scrapes his throat. “Stealing ice from the bar it is! They won’t miss a couple cubes, right?”

Kevin looms over hims a minute more, the silence tense as Sami stares at the ground and Kevin burns a hole in Sami’s skull with those eyes. Sami resists the urge to look up, his mind and body warring over how dangerous this situation is.

- _just look up. Its only Kevin_ -

You said this wasn’t a good idea. Make up your mind. My mind. Whatever.

- _maybe you should be less indirect_ -

Okay, **no**. Shut up.

Kevin snorts into the silence, pulling back, his body transitioning smoothly from ‘loom over prey’ to ‘i don’t give a fuck’ and the tension goes with him, easing out of their space like it had never been there to begin with.

Sami hurriedly shoves the rest of the slice in his mouth ( **don’t think about it** ) and gathers the results of their pocket change search into the empty pizza box. Ignoring the dark eyes watching his every move, Sami bustles over to the trash, throwing the box away before turning around, smiling brightly.

“Do we get code names?” 

* * *

“This is Murderbear to Sunbeam, come in Sunbeam”

“Sunbeam here, what’s your status?”

“Target spotted. We’ve got a guard on the south end of the bar- uh, enemy base- heading north. I say we move in when she gets past the taps- um, weapon racks.”

“Roger that Murederbear. Want me to run a distraction incase she comes back early?”

“That would be appreciated. Get her number for me?”

“No sleeping with the enemy Murderbear. We have a job to do.”

“You are such a bad wingman. Murderbear out.”

Sami listens to the silence for a heartbeat before slipping his phone back in his pocket and standing up from his crouched position.

Walking over to the end of the bar the bartender was at, he slid onto a stool and shot her a bright smile, taping the greasy bar surface.

She walks over, pushing a glass of something at a patron as she goes.

“What’ll you have kid?” she asks, a smile of her own on her face.

Sami pauses, realizing he didn’t actually think this through very well.

“Uh, do you have any milk?”

Thats what people who couldn’t drink ordered when they were at a bar right? Milk drinkers?

She stares at him, the smile faltering a bit, “What?”

“Nineteen.” Sami says, pointing a thumb at his chest, hoping that Kevin was almost done, but unwilling to look at the other end of the bar for fear of tipping her off.

Her smile falls away completely now and she gives him a stern look, “Then you shouldn’t even be here short shit. Get outta my bar. Twenty-one and up only.”

Sami pouts, hoping puppy dog eyes will sway her “I’m one of the wrestlers. I can’t leave until they do.”

Which wasn’t true obviously. He and Kevin could leave whenever, but she didn’t need to know that.

She looks him up and down skeptically, “A scrawny street rat like you? Bullshit.”

Sami fought the urge to snap at her (why was EVERYONE so hot on calling him tiny today?) and shrugged, “You might have missed me. I was the one who got thrown through the tables.”

Her eyes widened slightly, “Ooh, yeah that was awesome! That guy who threw you was hot too,” she stared off into the distance for a moment, her eyes going glassy briefly.

Sami coughed, the look on her face as she imagined ...whatever she was imagining making him uncomfortable.

- _who does she think she is anyway?_ -

She seems to pull herself out of her inner musings, giving him a searching look.

“Sorry I didn’t recognize you. You look different without the mask. Is your back okay?”

Sami chuckles, “Not really, but I’ll live I-”

He stops as his pocket vibrates. It was the signal that Kevin had got what they needed and Sami’s cue to high-tail it out of there.

Smiling at the bartender, he pulls his phone out, checking the message -a simple ‘Got it. Lets bounce.'- Sami stands, giving her a wave as he tucks his phone away.

“I gotta go. See you the next time we’re in town maybe.”

“Later. Tell that hot guy I said hello.” she says giving him a pleasant smile.

He pauses, turning back to the bar, remembering his other mission.

“By the way, my friend was wondering if he could have your number.” Sami says, drumming his fingers on the bar.

“Oh yeah? And whose your “friend”“ she asks, smiling at him with a touch of condescention that confuses Sami.

“The brunet who threw me through the tables. He’s ...uh, getting ice for my back, but he wanted your number. If you want to give it to him of course.”

She cocks her head, squinting at him, “You wrestlers are so fucking weird.” she seems to ponder something briefly, “But that was pretty hot. He’s strong. And cute. Is he like that all the time?”

The hell kind of question was that? Was she asking if Kevin threw Sami off tables 24 hours a day? Or was she asking if Kevin was cute all the time?

“Uh, yes?” Sami mutters before he can stop himself, wishing that she would just make up her mind so that he could leave.

She gives him another odd look then snags a napkin form the bar, scribbling onto it before handing it over. “Alright. Tell him to call me if he ever comes back to town yeah?”

“Sure thing.” Sami says brightly, shoving the napkin in his pocket and hurrying off before she has a chance to ask him anymore awkward questions.

* * *

Kevin is waiting for him in the parking lot, leaning up against the back of their rental, one of his spare shirts in his hand, bulging with ice cubes.

Sami can’t help the needy groan that leaves his throat, making grabby hands at the relief in front of him.

Kevin pulls the ice just out of reach, ignoring Sami’s cry of betrayal. Shifting, he opens the back door and gesture for Sami to crawl into the back seat.

“You’re going to want to sit down for this, trust me.” Kevin says, an odd softness to his voice in the still June air.

Sami complies, back protesting loudly the whole way. The backseat dips as Kevin climbs in after him and Sami bites back a sigh as the heat coming off them both makes the air around them stifling.

Before Kevin can press the ice to his back, Sami pulls out the napkin.

“Second objective complete by the way,” Sami says, handing it over. “She said call the next time we’re in town.”

He can’t see Kevin’s face, but a long moment passes with Kevin not moving to take the napkin. Sami turns as best he can, trying not to strain his back.

Kevin is looking at Sami, dark eyes alight with ...something. Sami swallows and Kevin’s eyes follow the motion, before he reaches up and takes the napkin.

“Thanks.” Kevin murmurs.

Sami doesn’t reply, just breathes in slowly as Kevin leans over him, body heat enveloping him, making it hard to think properly. Kevin’s hand runs slowly down his arm, steadying him as Sami shudders, the very faint coolness coming off the ice as it gets closer to his back making him whine in anticipation.

“Deep breath, this is going to hurt.” Kevin mutters into the air between them, thick fingers settling around Sami forearm as he finally presses the ice to Sami’s aching back.

Sami lets out a moan, his snarky reply cut off as the icy pain washes over him.

Finally, the longest night of his life was over. Now it was just him and Kevin and sweet relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Finally done!
> 
> So these last three oneshots were basically humiliate Sami and make him super uncomfortable, the fic(s). I feel bad, but then I don't because all three of them I actually find to be quite amusing and I don't usually consider myself to be very funny. Apparently, I can make semi amusing jokes at Sami's expense. Poor bby.
> 
> And yes, I am aware that Sami didn't start making regular appearances in the states until 2004. The timelines of these oneshots is super non-real life compliant. Just go with it.
> 
> I kinda wish I had written this from Kevin's point of view. You know he was humming the James Bond theme as he crept around stealing shit.
> 
> So anyway, that is that I suppose. Onto the darker ones after this. Stealth angst ho!


End file.
